onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolves
Werewolves, also known as Children of the Moon,"Child of the Moon", Once Upon a Time, ABC. are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Werewolves are based on the Wolf from the fairytale "Little Red Riding Hood", and are an allusion to Tod and other foxes from the Disney film The Fox and The Hound. Biology Werewolves are humans who uncontrollably shapeshift into a wolf during full moon. The clothes on their body are transformed as well, and reappear when they return to human form. If the werewolf hasn't learned to control the transformation, they turn into wild, bloodthirsty beasts capable of harming or even killing the people they love. After transforming back into human form, the werewolf does not remember what happened. However, if the person learns how to master control of themselves while in wolf form, they remain in control of their actions, and will remember everything. Werewolves are immensely strong, and their only known weakness is their vulnerability to silver. Silver and witchcraft are the only known ways to kill them. They are also very strong and fast in human form, which Ruby demonstrated when she rescued Dr. Whale from committing suicide. They have enhanced smell and hearing, even in human form, and are able to track down a person simply by following their scent. Werewolves are able to communicate telepathically whilst in wolf form. According to the Huntsman, they are emotional creatures. A person becomes a werewolf if they are bitten and turned by another werewolf. The curse is passed down to their offspring; Red Riding Hood inherited it from her mother Anita, who inherited the curse from her own mother and father. The shapeshifting seems to begin during puberty, as Red was thirteen when she started turning into a wolf. It seems that the ability to shapeshift into a werewolf is lost over time; this happened to Granny when she grew older. However, their smell and hearing is still enhanced and marks that they had from being scratched by a wolf can still affect them whenever there is a full moon. Due to their dual nature, werewolves are good at reading the body language and behavior of dogs, as Ruby demonstrates when Pongo is upset because of what happened to his owner. Similarly, dogs can sense the dual nature of werewolves when they're in human form, as Toto demonstrates when he barks at Ruby because she is part wolf. History Known Werewolves *Adalyn *Adair † *Anita Lucas † *Granny *Quinn † *Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Red Riding Hood's grandfather"Red-Handed". Once Upon a Time. ABC. Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Ruby has a red wolf key chain inside her car.File:104ItsFine.png Costume Notes *Ruby has a ring with a wolf's head on it.File:115IDontKnow.png *Anita wearsFile:207AnitaIsPleased.png a Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Wolf Pendant. *The pouch Ruby is wearing when she meets Mulan has a motif of a wolf howling at the moon.File:509SorryAboutThat.png File:509Costume1.jpg Appearances STORYBOOKS *A werewolf appears in Henry's storybook in "True North" (seen upside-down),File:109BrotherAndSisterFlipped.png File:109BrotherAndSister.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113TakesDownPage.png "Selfless, Brave and True",File:218OpeningStorybook.png "The New Neverland",File:310TheGoldenBird2.png "Operation Mongoose Part 2" (seen upside-down),File:422ChangeRealityFlipped.png File:422ChangeReality.png "The Final Battle Part 1"File:621BookPage4.png and "Homecoming" (seen upside-down).File:721ApprenticeVision6Flipped.png File:721ApprenticeVision6.png **A werewolf appears in the Underworld storybook in "Ruby Slippers".File:518RubySlippersPage.png **Werewolf Ruby is mentioned in the Underworld storybook in "Homecoming".File:721ApprenticeVision10.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Werewolf Granny is mentioned in the diner sign in "The Price of Gold",File:104BackToGrannys.png "The Evil Queen",File:220GrannysDiner.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401GrannysDiner.png "The Apprentice",File:404GrannysDiner.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411GrannysDiner.png "Lily",File:419ImGoingAfterGold.png "Dark Waters",File:606FlyingCarpets.png "Murder Most Foul"File:612RobinWatchingKeith.png and "Flower Child".File:719OldTShirtFrom.png **Granny is mentioned on a diner take-out package "The Bear and the Bow".File:506Take-Away.png **Granny is mentioned on the diner menu in "Swan Song".File:511EmmaWithLetter.png **Granny is mentioned on the Underbrooke diner menu in "Souls of the Departed".File:512WasThat.png **Granny is mentioned in the Underbrooke Diner sign in "Ruby Slippers"File:518Underbrooke.png and "Firebird".File:520UnderbrookeDiner.png *Werewolf Granny is mentioned on a photograph of the bed and breakfast sign in "Breaking Glass".File:405EmmaAndHenry.png *Werewolf Granny is in Robin Hood's mobile phone address list in "Heart of Gold".File:417TelephoneNumbers.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Shadow of the Queen Characters Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions Category:Red's Untold Tale Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters